The present invention relates to the field of controlling analog electrical devices, such as those commonly used in the hobbyist realm including electric trains. Specifically, the present invention relates to controlling various electrical devices using a computer having either a standard parallel port or a standard joystick/game/MIDI port.
Many people have personal computers (PCs), and many people have electric train layouts. Often, the two are in the same room. But few have found any way to conveniently, inexpensively operate the electric trains using those computers. Other attempts to electronically control the operation of electric train layouts have involved expensive and complicated modifications to engine (cab) motors including the addition of wireless transmitter/receivers to the engine motors. Such arrangements can also require the purchase of a separate, proprietary microcomputer or control device. Thus, these products are not only cost-prohibitive, but entail substantial modification to the electric train setup, and may require a high level of technical sophistication and interest to effectively implement their use.
Some examples of commercially available model railroad controller products include Digitrax, Digital Plus by Lenz Electronik, Roadmaster Train Controller by Signal Research, and the Marklin"ugr" Delta Train controller. Other systems for electronically controlling model trains are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,829,682; 4,349,196; 5,441,223; 5,448.142; 5,541,832; 5,638,522; and 5,749,547.
However, in all of the above configurations, none of the devices exploit the convenience and utility of a standalone PC conveniently located nearby the train layout. Also, as stated, the above require expensive and complicated modification to cab motors and track wires, Additionally, some of the user interfaces for the above devices are non-standardized and may be unfamiliar (unlike Microsoft Windows"ugr" and other well-known windowed operating environments), and thus can entail a substantial learning curve in addition to the hardware modifications described above.
The present invention solves these and other problems by providing a low-cost modification to a standard electric train set, using standardized electric train equipment commonly available in department, toy, and hobby stores, in conjunction with a typical home PC. The present invention does not require any modification to engine cab motors or track wires. Also, the menu-driven interface of the present invention provides an easy-to-use interface for anyone familiar with a windowed operating environment, and is intended to be customized to conform to a user""s specific layout. The present invention is not limited to electric train environments, but can also be used to control slot cars and other hobbyist devices.
It is an object of the present invention to meet the above-described needs and others. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a model train motor and solenoid control apparatus, comprising a personal computer (PC) having customized software loaded therein, a motor driver circuit for connecting a plurality of the motors to the computer, a solenoid driver circuit for connecting a plurality of the solenoids to the computer, a power circuit for delivering power to the motors, wherein the motor driver circuit, solenoid driver circuit, and power circuit are responsive to the customized software for operating the motors and solenoids.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a computer/driver connection occurring through a standard PC parallel port. It is a further object of the present invention to disclose a computer/driver connection occurring through a standard PC joystick/game/MIDI port.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide software being configurable to allow a user to implement immediate setting and changing of the motor speed, direction, and track configuration using software through a windowed, menued user interface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a power circuit incorporating a transformer that is packaged with standard commercial train sets as a power supply, a power circuit comprising transformer and rectifier circuits for rendering standard household electricity into a form that can be used by the motor and solenoid driver circuits, and a motor driving circuit having pulse capability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide software comprising an adjustable pulse duration for maintaining compatibility/configurability with a variety of solenoid drivers, software comprising a serial conversion algorithm for driving an 8-bit databyte through a single dataline, and software being user-configurable during installation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide software allows the storage and retrieval of pre-set data configuration files, software which maintains a visual representation of the operating status of all motors, solenoids, and track polarities, and a power supply which protects motor drivers, solenoid drivers, and PC from transients and overvoltages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide software storing data existing at the PC port at the time the software is initialized, and then restoring the PC port data at the time the software is exited, thereby enabling said PC port to be re-used by other processes, software permitting the user to enable and disable selected portions of said motor and solenoid layout through a user-designated selection portion in coordination with a menued user interface, and also zoom-view selected portions of the motor and solenoid layout through a user-designated selection portion in coordination with a menued user interface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a software permitting the user to edit either the entire motor and solenoid profile, the motor profile only, or the solenoid profile only.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling a plurality of model train motors and solenoids through a computer, comprising loading customized software on said computer; connecting said motors and solenoids to a port of said computer through motor, solenoid, and power interface circuits; operating said customized software to configure the PC port; thereby driving said interface circuits connected to the PC port.
Finally, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a model train motor and solenoid control apparatus, comprising a personal computer having customized software loaded therein; a motor driver means for connecting a plurality of motors to the computer; solenoid driver means for connecting a plurality of solenoids to the PC; power supplying means for delivering power to the motors; wherein the motor driver, solenoid driver, and power supplying means are responsive to the customized software for operating the motors and solenoids.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows or may be learned by those skilled in the art through reading these materials or practicing the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be achieved through the means recited in the attached claims. To achieve these stated and other objects, the present invention may be embodied and described as the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.